A data message is a data unit used for Internet exchange and transmission according to defined technical standards or protocols. The data message contains complete data information to be sent and has various unconstrained and variable lengths. Efficient forwarding of the data messages leads to improvement in data transmission speed and prudent resource utilization.
However, using existing data message forwarding approach, the data message is typically forwarded after the data message is fully read, such that a terminal's idle period is long. In addition, when the data message is read, the length of data transmitted in a single transmission cannot be optimally distributed according to the length defined by the transmission control protocol, resulting in problems of resource waste and slow reading speed.